Tropical Wind (Nintendo Promo 26)
print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | reprint2=TropicalWindNintendoPromo26.jpg | recaption2=Worlds 2004 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | reprint3=TropicalWindDPPromo5.jpg | recaption3=Worlds 2007 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | reprint4=TropicalWindDPPromo25.jpg | recaption4=Worlds 2008 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | reprint5=TropicalWindDPPromo48.jpg | recaption5=Worlds 2009 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | class=Old Trainer | }} }} |jpexpansion= |jpcardno=008/P}} |cardno=026|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=DP05|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=DP25|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=DP48|jpexpansion= }} Tropical Wind (Japanese: トロピカルウインド Tropical Wind) is a . It was first released as one of the and later as part of the and . Card text . | }} Release information This card was first released in Japan as a participation prize in the 1999 Tropical Mega Battle tournament. This print and all subsequent prints feature accompanied by other Pokémon; this particular one also features . It was reprinted in Japanese with updated Generation II artwork by the same artist on e-card stock for the 2001 Tropical Mega Battle tournament. It was also released in English at the same event in the unofficial , though it was named Tropical Breeze. This print features , , and the Tropical Mega Battle mascot . The first official English version of the card was featured in the collection awarded to those who participated in Worlds 2004, with updated Generation III artwork by the same artist. The print features the Generation III starters. It was later reprinted with updated Generation IV artwork by the same artist as a and given to participants at Worlds 2007. This print features the Generation IV starters. It was reprinted for Worlds 2008 with artwork by the same artist and features , and . This is perhaps a reference to their appearance in the , and again for Worlds 2009 with artwork by the same artist that features , and Sky Forme. Shaymin is perhaps a reference to , whereas Weavile was the Pokémon available for download that year. Since 2004, a nine-card commemorative collection has been given to participating players at the start of the tournament. The collection consists of seven prints of Tropical Wind in English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian, along with two special cards featuring a themed design of the current World Championships; one advertising the forthcoming World Championship Decks and one advertising the date and venue for the following World Championships (except at Worlds 2004, which had the Pokémon Organized Play logo instead). Special stamped versions are also awarded to staff who helped oversee the event and to the top-ranking players in each division of the tournament. Gallery print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | image3=TropicalWindNintendoPromo26.jpg | caption3=Worlds 2004 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | image4=TropicalWindDPPromo5.jpg | caption4=Worlds 2007 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | image5=TropicalWindDPPromo25.jpg | caption5=Worlds 2008 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | image6=TropicalWindDPPromo48.jpg | caption6=Worlds 2009 print Illus. Sumiyoshi Kizuki | }} Trivia *Every version of the card features a Psyduck in a hammock (except the Worlds 2009 version), sharing it or often being disturbed by Pokémon that are relative to the generation the card was released in. On the Worlds 2009 print a Weavile has occupied the hammock, with the Psyduck looking on apprehensively. *Beginning in 2004, even though the regular versions of this card are available in seven languages, the top-ranking stamped versions are only in English. *The Worlds 2004 print is the only one to have a spectator version (i.e. with no stamp); cards produced for Worlds in 2005 onwards all have stamps. *In Worlds 2004, the top-ranking versions were only awarded to the top 16 players. This was increased to the top 32 players starting at Worlds 2005. *Two copies of each of the top-ranking versions are awarded to respective players across the three divisions making a total of 192 top thirty-two versions, 96 top sixteen versions, 48 quarter-finalist versions, 24 semi-finalist versions, and 12 finalist versions at each Worlds. *An unknown quantity of the Worlds 2009 print were printed with the collection number "DP25" (the Worlds 2008 promo number), as opposed to "DP48". This error only affected the English cards, including the staff versions and each of the top-ranking stamped versions, creating a very elusive sub-collection. Origin Category:Promotional cards Category:Tyranitar Half Deck cards Category:P Promotional cards Category:Nintendo Black Star Promotional cards Category:DP Black Star Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Sumiyoshi Kizuki de:Tropenwinde (TCG) it:Vento Tropicale (Nintendo Promo 26) ja:トロピカルウインド